


Fic February - 1

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of fic February - five times Ian tried to hold Mickey's hand and got shot down and the one time Mickey initiated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Here's fic 1/28 of fic!February! The first six are going to be more of this but I promise there is other stuff on the way! Enjoy!

                Like usual after sex, Ian and Mickey shared a smoke and that was about the most intimate they got. Even the sex wasn’t intimate; it was rough and primal and needy and definitely not romantic in the least. Ian thirsted for contact and affection after sex though, and after their first few fucks he got braver.

 

                More confident that Mickey wouldn’t chop his dick off now if he did something wrong than he had been when they’d first started fucking, Ian made an attempt. He leaned against the wall beside Mickey where he’d been catching his breath and attempted to put an arm around him.

 

                “The fuck you doing, Gallagher?” Mickey garbled around his smoke, shoving Ian’s arm off his shoulders and stepping away from the wall. He smoked it down to the filter and ground it out under his boot. “Ready to go again?”

 

                “In a minute,” Ian said, walking around Mickey and then backing him up against the wall again. He coaxed Mickey’s arms up over his head and held them there. Mickey grumbled and cursed, but his cock pressing hot and eager at Ian’s thigh reassured him that Mickey was interested in where this was going.

 

                He was significantly less interested when Ian pressed their palms together and pushed Mickey’s hands back against the wall. Ian threaded their fingers together and Mickey’s initial protest was cut off by Ian rolling their hips together. He wasn’t given much time to speak because Ian kept him pressed firmly against the wall and dry-humped them both to completion.

 

                Mickey was a little grumpy about his ruined boxers, but he was more concerned about the handholding. As soon as he’d finished coming and Ian had let up his hold, Mickey pushed him away and cracked his knuckles. He lit another smoke, looking up at Ian as his lighter bathed his lower face in yellow. “You try that again and I’ll tear your fingernails out one by one,” he said, puffs of smoke coming out with his words. Ian just grinned.


End file.
